1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet watering devices, more particularly to a continuous waterer device for pets whereby water is circulated to provide continuous running water for animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal watering devices that create flowing water to attract small pets is well known in the art; however, these devices create unwanted noises and splashing, a nuisance to pet owners. These unwanted noises often frighten pets which makes them reluctant to approach such devices.
In addition, prior art watering devices do not provide an automatic, simple and spill free method to replenish the water supply lost from evaporation or use. Re-filling these watering devices are performed by carrying the device to a water source, or by emptying water into the device from a second receptacle, such as a cup or jar. This creates an inconvenience for pet owners and requires frequent monitoring of the water level because there is no means to automatically re-fill the device to maintain a minimum water level. While some devices disclose a secondary reservoir to continuously replenish the water supply, spilling will inevitably occur when replacing the secondary reservoirs because the bottles must be inverted in order to be attached to the waterer device.
The continuous waterer device disclosed herein has a unique structure and operation that causes the operation of the device to produce minimal noise and minimal splashing. The waterer preferably comprises a lower container to hold water so that the pet may drink therefrom. A submersible pump is located in the lower container to circulate water from the lower container to an upper reservoir where the water can be filtered. The pump is positioned in the lower container so that the suction ports are fully submerged in order to reduce the noise associated with the operation of the pump. The filter removes debris such as cat hair, dirt, etc. that may collect in the water. The water exits the upper reservoir onto a ledge that directs the flow of water onto a continuous and curved ramp. The ledge is shaped to produce silent and laminar flow down the center of the continuous ramp until the water reaches the lower container.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a removable and portable storage reservoir is optionally provided to continuously replenish and maintain a minimum water level in the lower container when water loss occurs from evaporation or use. The storage reservoir comprises a valve that is automatically opened when placed on the continuous waterer such that water can be gravity fed into the lower container when the water falls below a predetermined level. After the storage reservoir is emptied, it is removed from the waterer apparatus and carried to a water source for re-filling. When filled with water, water cannot leak from the reservoir as the valve is closed due to the weight of the water pushing down on the valve. The reservoir can then be transported from the re-fill source back to the watering device with no spilling. The storage reservoir is preferably translucent or clear to allow users to observe the water level without disassembling the apparatus.
In another aspect of the present invention, the device is configured to provide substantially silent operation by insuring that the submersible pump of the device remains submerged as the animal drinks water. The rate of flow from the portable storage reservoir into the lower container is such that the water level in the lower container will be maintained above the level of the suction port of the submersible pump as the water from the portable storage reservoir gravity feeds into the lower container. This feature maintains silent operation of the pumping apparatus regardless of whether or not water is delivered to the lower container in a non-splashing manner.
In an alternate embodiment, water is stored in a lower container and pumped via a submersible pump directly to the ledge via a lift tube. Water is dispersed from the lift tube onto the ledge where the water is directed onto the curved ramp for flow back into the lower container.
This apparatus provides numerous advantages for both the pets and their owners. The continuous flow of water provides a sanitary drinking environment for the pet as the water circulation reduces the bacteria development in the container. Furthermore, it provides nutritional aspects by helping to reduce the risk of urinary tract infections, which often occur in pets as a result of insufficient water intake. It has been observed that small animals, especially cats, are attracted to running water; thus, by providing a water bowl having running water, the attraction will cause pets to drink with greater frequency. Thus, the increased water intake will reduce the risk of urinary tract infections. In addition, because pets are attracted to the flow of water, they are less likely to drink from sinks, toilets, tubs, etc.